


Conversations

by FloweryAlien



Series: Garak/Bashir Short Story Time!! [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Conversations, Dominion War, Established Relationship, M/M, The Sound Of Her Voice, conversations about Garak, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryAlien/pseuds/FloweryAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Captain Cusak's conversation with Bashir should have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> A 'what if' story that takes place in, 'The Sound of Her Voice'.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She's gone." The voice was low and raspy.

"Who is this?" Julian asked, slowly rising out of his chair at the unexpectedly, threatening voice. He decided to confront it, "What have you done?"

The was response was quick and ominous, "I have . . . EATEN her." It growled.

"What?!" Julian furowed his eyes in confusion.

The voice continued, "I have eaten her- What difference does it make to _you_ , you weren't even listening to her!"

_I wasn't . . .oh._

Julian relaxed realizing it was only Captain Cusak bringing him back to the real world: he wasn't listening.

He blinked, "You have my scincere apologies." Bashir glance towards a console still running a test he had recently began, "I was carried away with my work."

The captain's returned to her normal voice, "I'm a patient aren't I? Doesn't that make me part of your work?".

Julian shook his head smiling, "You're right, you're absolutly right I don't know what I was thinking." He took a seat on his concole chair making himself more comfortable. "You now have my complete attention."

Cusak sighed, "Well, I got news for you doc: I'm all talked out." She sighed again, " It's time for you to cheer up one of your patients and take her mind of her appending doom."

Julian frowned slightly, "You're not doomed."

"Hhmm. I feel better all ready. There, you see how easy that was? Now keep going." Cusak said, a slight chuckle playing in her voice.

He sighed leaning back in his chair, "Well, what should I talk about?"

She sighed. "How did they let you out of medical school with this kind of bedside manner? Are you sure you're a doctor?" Cusak's voice was smug.

Julian chuckled raising his eyebrows, "Yes. I graduated second in my class, in fact."

"Oh! And where especially proud of that, aren't we?" Cusak's voice was filled with amusement.

Julian blinked at her sudden air of sarcasm, "I get the feeling that it's going to take me some hours to crawl out of the rather sizable hole I've dug for myself."

"Not at all, it will take you _days_." She said amusingly.

He smiled, "Right, well then I better get started. What about me would you like to know?"

She paused a moment no doubt purposefully taking her time.

"How about life outside of work; your friends, personal relationships? I'm sure an upstanding second-in-his-class doctor would at least have a girlfriend."

Julian smiled as he realized that he could have swarn he _heard_ her smirk. But, girlfriend? "No . . . um . . . boyfriend -romantic partner- actually." he stammered.

There was a short silence, "I see. So what's he like?" She sounded genuinely interested in hearing about his companion. Her voice laced with intrigue.

A little flustered, Bashir sat up as he responded. Of coarse this was not Julian's first time explaining he and Garak's relationship, only it ewewas difficult to describe what exactly they where to each other.

"Oh, his name's Garak. He's Cardassian-"

Cusak's voice cut in, "Dating a Cardassian? You are quite courageous my second-in-his-class friend." She took a breath, pausing. "But, doesn't that cause problems with- I mean we are at war with them now arn't we? I mean it must be difficult."

Julian sighed frowning, "Now that you mention it, it does cause some problems every now and then. But we don't let that stand in our way of being together."

There was another pause and Cusak made a slight groaning sound as if readjusting her position.

"Want to know something Doc? I wouldn't let it either." she paused a moment, coughing, "So tell me, what does he do? He a civilian, or an officer? You're not going to tell me next that you're dating a _Gul_."

Julian smiled, "He's a Civilian, a tailor actually. Lately he's been working part time with the federation." Julian paused thinking back to a confrontation he had one morning with Garak before he had left for work,  "Of coarse he still makes sure to inform me whenever I wear something his fashion sense consider 'unflattering'."

He heard Cusak make a short laugh over the comm.

"If-When I got of this planet you should introduce me to him, maybe he can help me improve my wordrobe." Cusak said warmly. Julian was most certain that if Cusak was in the room with him she would have nudged him with her elbow.

Bashir nodded, smiling, "I'm sure he'd like that. His shop is back at DS9 actually."

"Ah. So, he's back at your station is he?"

Julian sighed melancholy, "Hm. This mission. We've been apart for quite a long time now."

A silence past over them.

"I imagine you don't get to spend much time together, with the war and all?" Cusak sighed as if reminiscing, "I know how _that_ can be."

Bashir frowned looking up towards the ceiling, his tone somber, "Come to think of it we don't, at least not recently."

Cusak's voice had an extra air of added chipperness, no doubt in an attempt to lighten the mood. "You know what I think? I think when you get back to that station of yours, you should make time for just the two of you." She chuckled, "Get away from all this war."

Julian chuckled back, smiling at the thought, "You know I just might just do that."

 

End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
